


Trust in Me

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Morality, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, don't drink the tea or do drink the tea, how to make the perfect himbo, i mean it is hubert being hubert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the 3H Kink MemeHubert has had enough of Ferdinand claiming his intelligence is greater than Edelgard's. He decides to teach him a lesson and hypnotizes Ferdinand into gradually becoming a ditzy, cockhungry slut.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous, FE3H Kink Meme





	Trust in Me

It was all for Lady Edelgard, of course. Everything Hubert did was for Lady Edelgard's inevitable ascension as the singular power in Fodlan.

Still. He might have felt slightly... underhanded, slipping the potion into Ferdinand's tea upon their daily luncheon.

Only slightly.

"Of course she does not seem to acknowledge that one can be both a noble and a scholar, I suppose." Hubert frowned as his redheaded companion continued to prattle on about perceived, completely ridiculous errs that Lady Edelgard absolutely did not make, "Surely she can acknowledge that _some_ sort of resolution of the entire affair is.." Ferdinand paused, glancing down at his teacup. "This tastes different today."

"Perhaps they used a different sugar?" Hubert supplied,calmly drinking from his own bitter brew.

Ferdinand hummed. "Anyway, when I ascend to Prime Minister and Edelgard to Emperor, I do hope she takes in to account the high cost of private tutors."

Hubert nodded along.

For Lady Edelgard.

"I was rather upset about the whole thing." Ferdinand chattered the next day, "She wouldn't even hear me out about the potential implications of the new trade route, or how Count Dick..."

"Richard." Hubert supplied.

Ferdinand paused, blinking. "Did I not say..?"

"You mis-spoke. His name is Richard, not Dick." Hubert caught the way Ferdinand's mouth opened just slightly, eyes glazing over before he blinked himself out of his daze.

"Yes, well," Ferdinand sat up straighter, "I must say I quite like Di... Count Richard's ideas more than Edelgard's initial proposal."

"Would you like more tea?"

"Please."

Ferdinand was positively squirming in his seat. His left leg kept tapping, and one hand kept uncurling and curling around his napkin in a most undignified manner.

"It seems very warm for this time of year, don't you think?" He had loosened his collar, and Hubert could see the smallest beads of sweat forming near his throat.

He would have to get him to cover it, of course. For propriety.

"Edelgard was not at all interested in talking about the new foals born to the Southeast Stables, despite their quality stock. Some of the best stock I've seen from the best stallions. I cannot for the life of me understand her indifference to animal husbandry and its uses. Studs are..."

"Are?" Hubert hid his expression behind his coffee mug, but the way Ferdinand licked his lips was... quite fascinating.

"Don't you think it would be... pleasant, having nothing more in your life than being bred by a stud all day?"

He'd chosen to meet Ferdinand in more... quiet surroundings today, if only because the redhead seemed horribly out-of-focus and could not seem to keep his overcoat of his uniform properly on.

Instead, the redhead was dressed down in a light, open linen shirt that showed off his physique quite nicely.

"I couldn't sleep last night. I apologize for my indecency." Ferdinand squirmed, the small table doing little to hide where his left hand kept going. "I kept considering Maneula's ah, explanation of genitals. It was incredibly unrefined yet,"

"Did you like it? Seeing all those drawings of cocks?"

Ferdinand made a little hungry whine and Hubert felt a very unfamiliar desire spark up inside him. It was almost.. cute, how needy he was being.

"Do you want to taste one?" Surely Hubert could provide Ferdinand a little relief, now that he'd stopped speaking ill of Lady Edelgard.

"I shouldn't..." Ferdinand rubbed at his groin anyway, and his eyes went directly down to the slight tent in Hubert's pants. "But..."

"But you want to."

Ferdinand licked his lips eagerly, leaning closer as Hubert began to undo his trousers.

"Go ahead. You can taste."

Ferdinand was entirely untalented with his tongue, but he made the most excited of sounds as Hubert praised him. His mouth was quite warm, and he moaned in pleasure as he sucked Hubert to completion.

Hubert finally allowed him to pull back to breathe after he'd tried, in vain, to swallow his release down. Most of it was still on his gleaming cheeks, and Hubert deigned to gently wipe the evidence away with a napkin. "See? Was that so bad?"

Ferdinand smiled, dreamy and unfocused and utterly smitten. "Let me do it again, please."

"This tea is so good today." Ferdinand swallowed his drink eagerly and Hubert was absolutely certain he was putting on a show as his throat bobbed. "You tasted better yesterday, of course. Ah... what was I saying again? We did our morning exercises and all I could do is stare at Prince Dimitri's.."

A dull flash of irritation burned through Hubert. "Why were you staring at him?"

"He's just so... _big_ ," Ferdinand tittered, "Balthus too, of course. I am absolutely certain Seteth also has a huge, delicious..."

Hubert all but growled. "I was considering giving you a gift today..."

Ferdinand's eyes lit up, like an eager mutt at his master's table. Much better.

It was a plain black box, with no wrapping to speak of. Inside though, was a lovingly-made... object, white and long and heavy.

"Oh..." Ferdinand murmured breathlessly, and Hubert could see the drool collecting at the side of his mouth.

"Would you like to come by my quarters tomorrow instead?"

Ferdinand was not on time for their scheduled luncheon.

In fact, he had not made it on time for any of the morning classes, and that was entirely out of the question for a future servant of hi... _Lady Edelgard's_ rule.

Hubert was irritated to find the redhead's door locked, but it was not as if he did not carry a small toolset for such times as these.

The dark-haired man was not prepared for walking inside.

The room reeked of oil and something musky and... hedonistic.

Ferdinand was splayed out on his bed, completely bare and moaning lewdly. His legs were spread wide, and Hubert could see his gift buried between his cheeks, already halfway inside.

Sothis's _damned feet_.

"Hubert," Ferdinand let out another breathy moan, the most pleasant and dazed smiles passing over his face. "Oh... Hubert..."

Hubert twitched.

"It feels so good," Ferdinand flopped his head back, lifting his hips up more and yes, indeed, he was putting on a show now, thighs flexing and moans becoming much louder. "Why did no one tell me getting stuffed so full of cock felt so good?"

Hubert closed the door. Really. Did he have no pride?

Absolutely no one else should see him this way.

Except Hubert, of course.

"Have you never thought of it before?" Hubert skulked closer, fascinated at the flush curve of Ferdinand's (moderately-sized) cock, at the way his rim kept tightening as he tried to push Hubert's toy deeper inside. "What it would feel like?"

"No," Ferdinand almost _giggled_ , his breathing hitching to a new octave. "No, I was going to save myself for - _ah_ \- marriage but.." he flopped over again, mewling as he ground himself against the sheets. "Don't want pussy. Just want cock. Can I please have cock?"

Utterly foolish. "Sit up," he ordered, and obediently, Ferdinand clambered onto his knees. "Who's cock do you want?"

"Anyone's." He made a little squeak as Hubert pushed him back, the natural force of gravity making the toy go deeper. "Yours! I want yours the most!"

Obscene. Such a slut. "How would you take me?" He reached down, gripping tighter to Ferdinand's erect dick.

Ferdinand moaned, throwing his head back as he bounced up and down, spurred on by Hubert's hand clamping his erection.

"Please - Hubert - please, I want... I..." His eyes rolled back as he keened,, spurting come all over himself and Hubert's hand.

He flopped back against the sheets, nearly purring.

Ridiculous. Hubert yanked the toy out and Ferdinand pouted, pushing his hips up as Hubert tugged his trousers open with far less grace than usual.

"I'm all _empty_ now." Ferdinand whined, licking his lips. "Yes, Hubert.. fill me up good."

Between the toy and Ferdinand's lassitude, there was barely any give. Truly, such an athletic body was made to be used in such indecent ways.

"Feels good." Ferdinand cooed, eyelids fluttering as he let Hubert pound into him. "So good - _hah_. Thick and big inside me." His legs came up, winding around Hubert's waist and oh, how his muscles rippled impressively. "Oh, right there _please_...."

"You're a slut." That only made Ferdinand moan louder, "A filthy whore, not refined enough to be in the presence of Lady Edelgard," Ferdinand clenched around him, "You'd like it if everyone saw you this way, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, yes" Ferdinand agreed, "You're so deep. Wanna feel you all day."

"I could take you out right now, just like this. Let them see what I did to you." Hubert was so very close. So... close...

Hubert came, digging his nails in deep as Ferdinand cried out, somehow managing to weakly spurt white on his belly.

Hubert breathed. Beneath him, Ferdinand looked absolutely _gone_ , flushed and drooling against his blankets.

He made a soft whine as Hubert pulled out to sit on the edge of the bed. Hubert reached his left hand over, smoothing his fingers through Ferdinand's sweaty hair as his classmate crawled close, licking Hubert clean with as much eagerness as he could muster. After, he nuzzled against the thick curls near Hubert's genitals and made a pleasant, throaty hum of contentment.

This would not do, in the long term.

Ferdinand's new... eagerness was lovely, and far preferable than his chastisement of Lady Edelgard. But he still had to be useful, and, more importantly, his fixation would need to be... curbed to only Hubert.

For the future, of course.

He could adjust the potion in the tea. Perhaps look in to making him more sensitive and perhaps a _little_ more intelligent again.

Later.

First, Ferdinand would need more toys.

"Ferdinand? Can I borrow you for a moment?"

Ferdinand obediently paused at the doorway to their classroom as everyone else exited.

He was being very good today. The small toy Hubert had inserted in him was still buzzing, just a little, but he hadn't touched himself at all. Not until teatime, just like he'd promised.

"Yes, Professor?"

His Professor frowned, holding up his essay. Ah, yes. He'd worked very hard on that essay, even though it had taken him quite some time to complete. It was hard to focus, when he didn't have something inside him. But Hubert had rewarded him for his very hard work, just as he'd promised when they'd first sat down together to write it.

(He'd taken five fingers that night. Five! And come three times untouched, just like Hubert had wanted! Ferdinand was being so very good.)

"I didn't know the opera "The Tragic Romance of Sir Prisus and Lord Grynil" was something you were interested in.

"Did you know it's where we created the word 'fellatio?' Which means..."

Manuela sighed. "Yes, trust me, I _know_ what it means."

Manuela was so very smart. But Ferdinand liked being good over being smart. Huber praised him the best when he was good.

"Anyway. It wasn't up to your... usual efforts, but it was interesting. Do try to be a little more focused on the _military_ side of things over whether or not the Lord and Knight were privately having a torrid love affair, hm?"

"Yes, Professor." Maybe Hubert could help him with that too. He liked it when Ferdinand praised his strategies.

"And don't forget the Battle of Eagle and Lion is next week. Don't disappoint me, Ferdinand."

"Of course not." His ass clenched around the toy and Ferdinand suppressed the urge to shudder. If they won, Hubert had promised the most enticing of surprises, all for Ferdinand. He suspected it was a collar, but he could not figure out how to open up the locked box himself.

And Ferdinand very much liked Hubert's surprises.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey did you know Siouxsie and the Banshees covered that famous Jungle Book song? It's really good.  
> I, however, am bad Person.


End file.
